Let the Cleaner see the Villain
by Moiself
Summary: Youthful adventures lead to present day fun. [Kenny Omega/Marty Scurll - established relationship, fluff & smut, tiny bit of plot]


_**What is there to say?**_

 _ **If you've not seen the clip Kenny watches here you are missing out on a real treat!**_

 _ **This is dedicated to my lovely lamentomori (bingbinghua) who indulges my ramblings about these two.**_

 _ **Thanks are due too to chickenwingsuplex on tumblr - she knows why!**_

* * *

" _...let the sausage see the egg. Single man…"_

Marty flew across the room from the bathroom doorway faster than he'd ever crossed any ring to make a hot tag, slapping Kenny's phone out of his hand, losing the towel he'd wrapped around his waist after his shower on the way. Attempting to look as nonchalant as anyone could while doing a nude Eddie Guerrero impression sprawled across their boyfriend's lap, he gave Kenny his second best distractingly charming smile.

"Hi."

The smile didn't work.

"Hi...and what the hell?"

"Erm…"

" _Hello ladies! My name's Marty and I'm from Cambridge!"_

"I'll just go fetch that for you, shall I?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

Hopping off the bed, Marty scuttled over to where the phone had landed, silencing it as he scooped it off the floor and with a demeanour more suited to a child handing over a bad report card to a disappointed parent, returned it to its rightful owner. Kenny fixed his ridiculous lover with a look that was equal parts fond bewilderment and appreciation for his fine naked form until Marty sheepishly climbed back onto the bed beside him and tucked himself under Kenny's arm.

"You want to tell me what that was about or do I just mark it down as another one of your strange British quirks?"

"Sorry, love. It was reflex. I just hear that voice and that music and just... _ugh_ …"

Marty gave a full body shudder to illustrate the depth of feeling behind his words, using the motion as cover to squirrel closer into Kenny's side.

"I don't know why you'd be so embarrassed about being on some dating show. There's much worse you could have hiding in your past...I mean, have you not seen some of the photo shoots New Japan has done?"

Marty sniggered. "Shirtless beefcake nursery assistant Fergie…"

"Exactly...and even that's not as noteworthy as some of the things in Jimmy's past, and that of a certain former WWE champion…"

"Don't know, darling. Softcore fetish porn might actually be less shameful than this...I was a bit of an overeager Oompa Loopa."

"Brandi says you were pretty endearing," Kenny twirled his fingers through Marty's damp hair, twisting a lock into a single perfect ringlet. "Cute even."

"Cute! I'm not cute! I'm devilishly handsome and manly!"

Shaking the ringlet loose, Marty frowned at Kenny's fond chuckle.

"The very epitome of manliness, my dear...so you'll not feel threatened by me watching this then, will you?"

Realising he had been backed into a corner, Marty surrendered with as much grace as he could muster. "Ok," he huffed out a slow breath. "But just remember, I was a different person then."

He buried his face into Kenny's chest, the fabric of his shirt warm and soft beneath his cheek as the phone burst back into life. Kenny wondered how much of this sudden burst of shyness was a work...the Marty he was so very enamoured of usually possessed the confidence and self certainty of a man twice his size and then some. Work or not, he was feeling indulgent. Curling Marty closer to him, he rubbed his chin over the crown of his head and turned his gaze to the small screen.

The man on the show was at the same time the man Kenny knew, the man currently sprawled half on top of him like a naked cuddly koala, and not. He saw flashes of that confidence and silver tongued charm he found so endearing, even if they came from very different looking body and lacked the calm contentment that Marty usually exuded no matter what the situation. It was as if his Marty was a butterfly waiting waiting to break free from the cocoon of this other man who wore his name.

A sense of righteous indignation bubbled up inside Kenny, growing with each light that went out, with each short sighted fool who couldn't recognise the treasure in front of them, exploding quickly into quiet outrage when Marty's chosen profession caused even more of the girls to flip from white to red.

They watched, or rather Kenny watched...Marty peeked from the shelter of Kenny's shirt, in near silence, only a few tuts and muttered grumbles escaping him along with a quiet chuckle at the appearance of 'best mate Nick'.

Inexplicably Kenny was relieved when the host confirmed that Marty had managed to win himself a date. He knew that whichever woman Marty had chosen hadn't been his Ms Forever, but still, he wanted to know which of them had been his predecessor. The final choice was a little bit of a surprise, but she seemed perfectly fine, quite pretty and petite, a little tiny bit like Brandi if you squinted. She seemed more than happy to be chosen too and for a moment, Kenny shared the host's optimism and good wishes for the new would-be couple until he remembered that his own current situation kind of depended on their failure.

Without removing the arm that was wrapped around Marty, Kenny twisted to set the phone on the nightstand. Turning back to his lover, he hooked a warm hand under Marty's thigh, scooping him up and over, straddling his lap.

"Don't you wanna see the rest? The date?"

"Not especially," Kenny smirked. "I'm not sure I could handle much more cute…"

"Oi! Git!"

Kenny caught the playful punch Marty threw at his chest, holding on to his wrist and pulling him in for a peck on the lips before releasing him.

"Seriously though, my sweet villainous Marty, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Except perhaps those brown pants."

"Leave my _trousers_ alone."

"If you insist." Kenny wrapped his arms round Marty's waist, making to lift him clear from his lap, only to find himself somehow, impossibly with even _more_ of the Englishman plastered to him, arms wrapped around him, whiskers tickling his neck where Marty had buried his face.

"You like my trousers really…" Marty's breath was warm against Kenny's jaw as he purred in his ear.

"Wrong." Kenny's hands slid lower, grasping Marty's asscheeks. "I like what's _in_ your trousers...and under your shirts...and behind those masks. I like it a _lot_ , and I'm so very glad those women didn't."

He let go of his lover's ass, hands reaching up to grasp Marty's wrists, unhooking them from his neck and spreading them wide in an oh so familiar pose, forcing the younger man to sit back a little, fully exposed to Kenny's eagle eyed scrutiny.

"Delectable…"

Marty preened a little at the growled compliment, gazing back at Kenny through lowered lashes. The host of Marty's show might have been quick to claim that love wasn't a game, but Kenny knew different. Every single day with Marty was a game, an adventure. Not the awful twisted maze kind that left you lost and confused, corralled into some frightening corner, but the fun kind that left you breathless, cheeks and bellies aching from smiles and laughter...and this game, this one that started with a mock modest smile was one of his favourites.

His little English crow was a beautiful man and so, good, so very good for Kenny, and if he liked to be reminded of that, if he blossomed under Kenny's attention then it was a game where they both won.

Hands settling on top of Marty's spread thighs, _almost_ but not quite brushing against his half-hard cock.

"How could they have seen you in your ring gear and not been smitten by these?" Kenny grasped the flesh lightly for a moment, his touch gentle as his hands moved upwards.

Marty kept quiet, he knew his role in this game. His breath caught as his boyfriend's hands glided over his hips and abdomen, petting at the softness under his palms.

"I love your legs. I love seeing the things you can do with them in the ring," Kenny's voice dropped to a low rumble that went straight to the core of Marty's being, "...and I _love_ when they're spread wide open for me, when we fit together so perfectly…this little tummy of yours is gorgeous...even more gorgeous when it's covered in cum."

Marty surged forwards against Kenny's hands as they continued their journey northwards, the motion of his hips bringing him into contact with the growing bulge in Kenny's shorts. He moaned softly at the contact, moaned again when thumbs swiped across his nipples, teasing them into flushed peaks.

"Not so broad as you were back then, but you're still perfect, my love. Still huge hearted, still thoughtful, still a gentleman underneath all that villainy. I'm so lucky we found you..."

His entire being buzzing under Kenny's words and hands and hungry gaze, Marty silenced his lover with an impatient passionate kiss. He felt the movement behind him as Kenny fumbled blindly to free his dick from his shorts, both men sighing into kiss when the hard length nestled in the cleft of Marty's ass.

The need to have that cock inside him grew too much for Marty to bear. He broke away from the kiss, stretching over to snatch the lube from the beside table, the bottle almost slipping from his fingers when Kenny sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. Prize in hand, Marty returned to his spot on Kenny's lap, dropping the bottle into the other man's outstretched palm.

"What way do you want me, darling?"

"Just like this, my sweet, just like this."

Marty raised himself up on his knees, fists gripping the headboard as Kenny sank a single slick finger into him torturously slowly. He batted at Kenny's messy curls, urging him on, earning a rumbling laugh that sent tremors through his own dick where it lay trapped between their bodies and the sweet-sharp burn of a second finger.

They found their rhythm effortlessly, Kenny pressing his probing, prostate-seeking fingers into Marty, Marty pressing back, riding his hand, until four fingers deeply buried and what felt like an eternity after Marty thought so, Kenny decided that he was ready.

"Thank fuck. I thought you were going for a fis...uuuuuuggh."

Marty's words turned to a groan as Kenny nudged at his home with the head of his cock and instinct, or perhaps just good old fashioned lust took over. He sank down on the stiff shaft in one movement, biting his bottom lip as the pleasure and pain of the substantial intrusion set every nerve ending aflame before settling into a delicious mellow glow.

Kenny took advantage of Marty's momentary departure into himself to feast on the vision in his lap. His Villain was a gift, and his earlier praise had not been mere hollow words. He felt a tiny bit sorry for that girl from the dating show that she hadn't got to keep Marty, but not sorry enough to feel bad about it. How could he feel bad when he was buried deep inside such a wonderful man?

"Kenny...Kenny…earth to Kenny! I know my arse is pretty spectacular, but surely not enough to break Kenny Omega…"

Bucking his hips, Kenny sent Marty tumbling forwards into kissing distance, each man's arms wrapping around the other each man clinging tightly to the other as if their lives depended on it. Their coupling was gentle, but not slow, rocking, grinding against each other with smouldering hunger.

Muttered curses and compliments filled the space between kisses, playing out over a backing track of panting breaths and the low creaking of the bed.

Close to orgasm, Kenny slid a hand between their heaving bodies, wrapping his fist around his lover's dick.

"Almost there?"

"Muhhuh." Marty nodded, his usual eloquence stolen by the sensations of the moment.

A few more rolling thrusts, a few more deft strokes was all it took for Marty to cum, his release spilling over Kenny's shirt. Kenny followed almost immediately, the sweet rippling clench of Marty's ass around his dick all it took to send him tumbling over the edge.

Coming back to himself, Kenny caught a glimpse of their shared reflection in the mirror over the dresser, Marty's pristine nakedness standing in sharp contrast to his sweat, cum and lube stained clothing. Gingerly he pulled out, drawing a little grumble from Marty, put out by the disruption to his cuddle time.

Kenny settled them for a few moments more of afterglow basking. The shower called, and then sleep, but first he needed to ask about something that was niggling on the edge of his mind, something Marty had nearly said.

He kissed Marty's messed up curls to get his attention.

"Marty...that thing you mentioned... _before_...is that something you might want to try?"


End file.
